The Daylight Warriors
Hi! This is my second fanfic so far. It's about SkyClan's Daylight Warriors. Please note that these characters are not real characters from the Warriors series; they are a generation of cats made up by me. Please comment on my talk page, I'd love to hear your ideas and criticism for my fanfic! -♫FeathertailMillie♫ Reach for the stars! 18:58, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Prolouge A shadow crossed over the moon as the sound of howling echoed through the mountains. The Tribe Of Rushing Water's cave was silent except for the thundering of the waterfall. But even the rushing water that gave the Tribe its name was unusually quiet. In the middle of the cave lay a recently stocked fresh-kill pile, but no cat came to take from it as the Tribe would at this time of day. Looking down on the cave entrance from a high ledge above a pile of boulders was a large male wolf. He was the same colour as the grey stone that surrounded him, perfect camoflauge. At his paws lay the limp body of a cat, its lifeless grey fur streaked with mud. His eyes gleamed with the remaining adrenaline rush from the kill; the chase still fresh in his mind; the wind still fresh on his fur. Another wolf, a brown male, tried to take a bite of his kill, he snarled at it. The way the wolf growled submissively and the fact that the other nine wolves in the pack sat on the boulders below could only mean one thing- this wolf was the leader of this Pack, the Alpha male. A white female came to stand beside him; he didn't emit the dominant growl, but did not turn to face her. This wolf was his mate, the Alpha female. "It's over, Frost," the male barked in triumph. "This is the last cat." The white she-wolf nodded. "But now there is no more prey in this area, Shadow. We killed all the cats and scared off any other creature that stood in the way of our hunt," she barked critically. "The Fang Pack pups will need milk soon. Their mothers will have to be well fed. Don't forget that we have pups too, you and I. Claw and Swift will need to feed properly if they are ever to follow in our footsteps." The she-wolf's blue eyes glinted with a mother's concern. Claw looked as if he were about to utter an angry retort, but he knew he could not argue with his mate. He turned to the brown wolf who had tried to steal his kill. "Spider, we need to find food. Go further out into the Cat Lands. Bring three of the Hunters, two of the Fighters and a Scout," he commanded. "But-but Shadow, the Cat Lands are dangerous! There are strange two-legged creatures, huge ones, and-and unknown territory, not to mention Hera-" "Enough of Hera!" snapped Frost. "I don't want to hear about my sister. She is an outsider. She refused to kill the cats. We banished that plant-eating, three-tailed mongrel, remember? She does not exist!" The white wolf began to walk away. "Always bigger than me, more special, Mother's favourite just because of those two stupid extra tails," she muttered as she padded towards a gap in the boulders. Three pups came out to greet her; two light grey males and one white female. The white female had two tails. She shoved the she-pup out of the way. "I wish I didn't have to look after Hera's pup," she barked, remorse clear in her voice. "Flower," she hissed in annoyance. "What kind of name is that? I would have called her Icicle. Something tough." She disappeared into the den, her pups trailing behind her. Flower sat by the entrance for a few moments, watching as snow began to fall and blinking beautiful ice blue eyes as a snowflake fell on her nose. All too soon, Frost's head poked out of the gap in the boulders. The she-wolf grasped the pup's scruff with her jaws and pulled her inside the chasm. Chapter 1 Dawn was breaking over the cliffs that bordered SkyClan's home. Inside the apprentices den, Babypaw lifted her head groggily. She felt an instant surge of fear as she thought of the events of last night. Howls had echoed through the camp, waking every cat. A screech was heard coming from the nursery. The wolves had taken Sunnyflower, a queen whose kits Swankit and Leapkit were about to be made apprentices the following morning. In the past three days, the queens had been staying in the warriors den. Sunnyflower had only gone to get fresh moss from her former bed, to comfort all of the scared, mewling kits in the nursery. The wolves had moved off soon after, pleased with their kill. Snapping back into the present, Babypaw stood and stretched, unsheathing and flexing her claws, before slipping out of the apprentices den. She wondered why she had stayed last night. It would be much more comfortable with her TwoLegs. Her mother, Mischief, was always with them. Her father, Cloudwish, had decided that that was no life for a cat. He had taken her to SkyClan, a Clan of wild cats in the forest, as a kit, to become a Daylight Warrior, a cat who is a Clan cat by day, but a kittypet by night. I stayed last night because of the wolves, she decided.Queens are being taken. She knew her mother would be anxious, but she loved the feel of the wild. It was so; fresh, so vibrant. As the sun got higher, more cats began to emerge. She spotted Frondbreeze, Smallfoot and Tuftear talking to the medicine cat, Brittlefur, who was shaking his head and muttering something. He called on his apprentice, Streamshine, who nodded and slipped out of camp. The four cats went futher inside the den, whispering violently back and forth. Babypaw knew they were planning something. Fletcherleap's eyes fluttered open. He blinked light green eyes as daylight streamed through the windows of the TwoLeg nest where he lay, curled up in his bed, on the floor of one of his younger TwoLeg's bedroom. She was still sleeping; her huge chest rose and fell with each breath. He looked to his left, but his sister's bed was empty. Sunnyflower must have stayed at the SkyClan camp nursery last night. Ever since she had kits with Treestar she never comes home, thought Fletcherleap wistfully. The window in the room was low lying and today it hung open. Jumping to his paws and stretching luxuriously, he padded over to the window and leapt out of it onto the dew-spangled grass outside. He dashed to the fence and took a running jump onto it, slipping over the other side but managing to land on his feet. Shaking the dewdrops from his fur like a wet dog, he headed out into the forest. As he raced through the grassland that surrounded the ravine where his Clan made their home, he heard howling. The wolves have been here again, he thought, frozen to the spot where he was standing. As the howling and barking got fainter, he cautiously tasted the air. The foul scent of dead cat filled his mouth. He followed the scent until he came to a small heather bush. Beside it lay what was once a cat but was now a tangled mass of fur, organ, bone and blood. He recognised the pelt. It was Sunnyflower. Category:Feathertail Millie's Fanfictions